TITANUS!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Eropa abad 18, penuh dengan pesta bangsawan di kapal pesiar raksasa, dan di kapal Titanus inilah Sasuke Uchiha bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno, gadis gulali yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, apakah Sasuke berhasil menghentikan Sakura?/ "Pria menikah karena ia lelah, wanita menikah karena ia ingin tahu, keduanya kecewa"/ Inspired by Titanic/ Drabble absurd, efek samping tanggung sendiri!


**Titanus!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

T - Hurt/Comfort, Western

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

 **xxx**

Eropa abad 18, penuh dengan bangsawan dan pesta di kapal pesiar raksasa, dan di kapal Titanus inilah Sasuke Uchiha bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno, gadis gulali yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, apakah Sasuke berhasil menghentikan Sakura?

! D.L.D.R !

Sasuke Uchiha, netra kelam miliknya memandang langit bertabur bintang di atas sana, sesekali bergulir ke bawah, ke arah laut penuh gejolak. Memejamkan mata lelah, pemuda prodigy itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar dek kapal, sesekali bergumam saat angin malam menyapa wajah adonisnya.

Onyxnya kembali membuka dan menatap salah satu lantai kapal yang bersinar terang, tempat diadakannya pesta malam ini, ia mendengus pelan, tak ada sesuatu yang menarik, para orang tua sibuk menjodohkan dirinya, dan para gadis bertingkah tuan putri dengan parfum menyengat menggodanya.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi pemuda yang menjadi saudagar sukses di usia muda dengan darah bangsawan yang kental melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi ujung dek, mencari udara segar untuk merilekskan pikirannya dari hiruk pikuk kapal pesiar raksasa ini, Titanus.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Sasuke Uchiha membeliak kaget melihat seorang gadis dengan fisik nyentrik khas musim semi sedang bersiap untuk meloncat dari atas dek ke arah lautan membekukan di bawah sana.

"Hentikan Nona, apa kau sudah gila?" Seru Sasuke dengan langkah cepat menghampiri gadis kembang gula tersebut.

Sakura Haruno, nama gadis yang sedang bersiap untuk loncat menolehkan wajahnya dan mendengus melihat pemuda berpakaian parlente menghentikan dirinya, bibirnya terbuka untuk mencibir, "Tak usah sok menghentikanku Tuan, kau sama saja dengan yang lain."

Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, kilau emerald dan kelam onyx, hawa dan adam, musim semi dan musim dingin, merah muda dan hitam pekat. Semuanya melebur dalam nestapa langit malam.

Sasuke Uchiha lah yang pertama bereaksi, dalam satu langkah kilat ia sudah berdiri di samping Sakura Haruno, mencekal pergelangan mungilnya, menahan gadis gulali itu untuk menaiki pagar dek.

"Kau, apa-apaan ini, kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku," ucap Sakura yang berusaha melepas cengkeraman erat di pergelangannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar, tak dipedulikannya pergelangan mungil itu mulai memerah, justru ia malah semakin mempererat genggamannya. Dan setelah sekian lama berusaha tanpa hasil, gadis musim semi itu akhirnya menyerah.

Hening senyap menyapa, angin menghembus pelan sisi wajah dua insan beda tone tersebut. Sasuke Uchiha lah yang pertama kali membuka suara, "Apa yang kau dapatkan dengan meloncat ke bawah sana?"

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dengan menghentikanku meloncat?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu meloncat?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memberitahu alasannya?" Tanya Sakura, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lelah, gadis kembang gula ini sangat keras kepala, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaanmu, tapi kau pasti tahu jawaban pertanyaanku, jawablah!" Ucap Sasuke, dan memang seperti itulah faktanya, ia tak mengerti, yang jelas ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk menyelamatkan gadis ini.

"Yang kudapatkan adalah ketenangan untuk selamanya, alasannya karena hidupku sudah gila, orang-orang sialan yang mebicarakan pernikahan itu sudah gila, aku lah yang berhak atas hidupku. Jadi Tuan, lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku meloncat."

"Kata siapa kau akan mendapat ketenangan, nyawa itu milik Tuhan, orang yang berani merebutnya, walau itu milik sendiri, sama saja dengan pembunuh, dan kau tahu bukan apa yang didapatkan pembunuh? Kehidupan yang tidak tenang di semua alam." Balas Sasuke telak.

Sakura terdiam, merasa tertohok atas pernyataan pemuda di depannya, tubuh mungilnya merosot ke lantai dek, dengan punggung mungil bersandar pada dinginnya besi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus ada pernikahan? _P_ _ria menikahi wanita karena ia lelah, wanita menikahi pria karena ia ingin tahu, keduanya kecewa_." Ucap Sakura parau diantara isak tangis yang mulai berjajal keluar dari rongga dada. [ **R** ]

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, lalu ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping gadis kembang gula yang tengah sesenggukan.

"Orang-orang sialan itu, mereka memisahkanku dari ayah, dan mereka dengan seenaknya menjodohkanku, aku masih memiliki cita-cita yang ingin kukejar." Ucap Sakura lagi, tangisnya sudah berhenti, kini emerald indah itu menatap kosong ke langit penuh bintang yang sedang mengejeknya, langit yang terlihat begitu bahagia, seolah memandang rendah dirinya yang penuh nestapa.

Di abad ini, para bangsawan wanita memang dilarang memiliki cita-cita, mereka harus menuruti tradisi yang ada untuk menikah muda.

"Menikahlah denganku Nona," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersentak di tempatnya, terkejut atas pernyataan pemuda yang bahkan tak diketahui namanya. Tapi anehnya, Sasuke juga sama terkejutnya, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Namun, tak lama kemudian keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi kemantapan hati, diucapkannya kembali kata-kata sakral itu, "Menikahlah denganku, aku akan mengajakmu berlayar serta mewujudkan cita-citamu."

Hening senyap berbahasa. Sakura lah yang pertama memecah suasana dengan tawa yang menggelak, "Jangan bercanda Tuan, aku bahkan tak tau namamu, dan kita baru saja bertemu, tak ada alasan untuk ini."

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, maafkan dan lupakan masa lalumu, bangun masa depan bersamaku."

"O- okay, namaku Sakura Haruno, dan aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba melamarku. Dan apa maksudmu dengan memaafkan masa laluku?"

"Aku tak punya alasan, aku melakukan apa yang harus dan ingin kulakukan. Dan perlu kau tahu, pertama kali meminta maaf adalah yang berani, pertama kali memaafkan adalah yang terkuat, yang pertama kali melupakan adalah yang paling bahagia." Ucap Sasuke dengan sorot mata tegas tak terkata.

Sakura terdiam, ucapan pemuda di depannya lagi dan lagi menohoknya sampai titik terdalam. Netra teduhnya memandang telapak tangan yang telulur ke arahnya. Ia tak mengerti, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya menggengam tangan itu, melupakan semuanya, dan menjadi yang paling bahagia.

Sakura Haruno menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan meletakkannya diatas telapak tangan milik Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura tak mengerti semua hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba ini, tapi ada satu hal yang diyakininya pasti, selama dia bersama Sasuke Uchiha, dia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

\- FIN -

[ **R** : Oscar Wilde ]

Hai, maaf gaje, ngetiknya sambil nangis, eh, jangan salah paham dulu, bukan nangis menghayati, tapi nangis habis nonton ulang _**Titanic**_ , gilak tuh film, berulang kali ditonton tetep ngefeel (TvT). Dan Ai suka sama scene awal mereka, makanya terciptalah fict absurd ini, wkwk.

 **Last, Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
